


Sneek Peak!!

by shuckyDarn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Oops, i just realized i forgot to put tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuckyDarn/pseuds/shuckyDarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sneek peak of the next work in the Diary of an Alpha kid series!! Enjoy!! :D :D :D :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneek Peak!!

Panting, breathing heavily.  
"Come on, come dance with me!!!!"  
Screams heard. Everywhere.  
You try to run, but it's not working.  
"IT WON'T WORK, JAKEY. WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME???"  
Evil laughing, giggles, all amused with my fear.  
"COME TO ME, JAKE. COME TO ME!!!!"  
I stop. It's a dead end.  
I turn. The mutiated face is coming.  
"I'VE GOT YOU, MY JAKEY!! COME TO ME!"  
"NO! No!! NO!!!!!!" I scream as the demon engulves me.  
Darkness obliterates everything.  
\-------------------------------------------  
I bolt awake, panting. Sweat rolls down my forehead.  
Realizing it was just a dream, I fall back onto my green bedsheets.  
"Just a dream, English, just a goddamn dream.." I soothe myself.  
But my heart will not still. It keeps beating the same pace it was going when I was having the nightmare.  
That mutilated face has haunted me since when I was 11.  
I'm 16 now.

When I was 11, I was forced to burn my grandmother, who died of old age.  
But I sent her body off into the ocean, where she loved to be.  
The ocean... her final resting place.


End file.
